Sexus et lust
by morsandgarbage
Summary: Here they are, viscious, hungry, craving for more. At the end they were meant to be. YAOI Various ships
1. HashiMada Sweat

They were heading to a meeting, walking peacefully, talking about nonsense, joking, laughing till coughing, clearly enjoying what it shouldn't have been the definition of 'a fun trip'. No. It didn't really matter, 'cause as everytime they were together, or barely near from the other, none of them could handle back their feelings.

It just took a few kisses to lose it all to madness, and get lost in pleasure; on his lips, neck, collarbones, hands shaking, tracing the marks of his aching yet hot body, exploring, gently as always. As only he could be.

Hashirama calls him, once and too many times. Madara doesn't answer though, doesn't need to, he's busy drowning in all this pleasure, body feeling the caresses this man gives.

Trembling.

Clothing to hell. One second and every piece of fabric leaves their bodies completely naked. Madara rests on the dirt, nonetheless he doesn't mind, not when such being is trapping him with all his manhood. Fingers now inside historia warm cavity.

Those strong arms looking as if they were smeared with scent oil, his ass cheeks shining as the furious sunlight, his cock dangling between his toned legs, that ebony skin showing in all its glory: he dives in wet kisses, feels the other move beneath and then his dick is trapped, when his eyes open, the sight, he thinks, must be part of some genjutsu. Hashirama is on all fours, sucking Madara's hard cock, licking then massaging as if he was some kind of expert.

He can't contain himself. Clearly he's being very vocal in fact, and Hashirama is enjoying the hoarse tone of his voice because, cock still in his mouth, and that 'i'm-all-good-done-nothing-bad-inmylife' face, manages to smile cynically.

Shamelessly his sharingan is not activated to record the outrageous moment.

Shame.

They're outside, somewhere near the border of the village, trees surround them, the only witnessers of their lust, erotes. The Uchiha is not sure how many times he has exploded inside that mouth, but each time it happened his partner would make sure to swallow everything. Licking his cum very carefully, spilling nothing but his long hair over his broad shoulders.

It's just then he realizes. Sees the perfect proportions of his face, the beautiful color of his, the high cheeks, and the strands of hair falling down his forehead to touch discretely his stomach.

Hashirama's not just a handsome man, he's gorgeous, beautiful, a gentle being, a lover, a friend, past-enemy, his equal, a god, the god itself.

A few strokes from climaxing Hashirama leans to kiss him deeply, tongues exploring, devouring, consuming. Not able to be back to his task his hand reaches down, and again, Madara is losing his sanity.

Obscenely loud moans drown in each other's mouths. A few bumps of their hips and the end hits them like fire.

This time he doesn't qualm, Madara's sharingan will take this image and secure it from the whole world forever.

When he hears a breathy laugh he's quite sure he's say it outloud. Oh. Nevermind.

Fuck the meeting too, it **will** wait.


	2. TobiIzu Intimacy

The night covers sky upon, a solitaire courtyard gives us its welcome in silence. Stained clothes, belts, weapons, and armors crash on the ground, our hands touching sensitive spots of skin exposed, my hand catches a fistful of dark hair, throwing his head back to look at me, he knows well how I despise disobey from all above, how I love to see him flush and beg before getting to our pleasures, but instead he spit me in the face, smiling like a dumb idiot, knowing very well what predicts its faith.

—So I have to teach you some manners, it seems.

I made his back against me, one finger enters first, then two, a linger moan escapes his throat, but it is so tight inside, his body barely endures a third; my digits were stretching, scissoring, or at least trying to, due to the lack of lube, one of my hands squeezing those firm ass cheeks I enjoy looking at every day when we reach some distance and cannot approach to each other as we'd want to; suddenly I feel his hands doing so with my buttocks, just a little rough from usual, but I didn't mind really; in the past we'd just satisfy ourselves with the simple sight of our lust dissolving into appearances when we were in public with our brothers or the council meetings, but one day those furtive looks just weren't sufficient and that's when we started getting rid of the lust. I couldn't stop myself, so I cannot blame him for wanting, craving, taking everything he can.

I can't wait to slide inside and...

—Hey fool!

I startled at the call, so buried into my thoughts, beginning to search about the place we were in. I wasn't _sensing_ anyone near, for a moment I thought that someone might've found us here, and that such annoying call **must have **been a product of my mind.

Nonetheless: —Here, here, Izuna calling Tobirama Senju! Quit your filthy fingers off my butt!

There's this moment of awkward silence, —I thought you were enjoying it. —Said and done, I quit immediately, but place my hands on his lower back, not wanting to take a step back from that warm body, but still confused. And hard as fuck.

—That's right, that's right, but then I realized THIS. —claims, alternating a hand between his torso and mine, even if I kind of understood what that probably means, I still manage to look as if I didn't.

— You... wanna be on top?

— Eh? Great, yes! I mean, NO! Are you really using that arg... Don't try to change the subject Senju!

—Well, someone's not being clear, Z u Z u.

Oh, I **know **how much he hates this nickname, I heard of it from Madara itself quite a few times when I spend the night at Izuna's -don't think we've been very secretive at the time, fair reason why we looked for better places to be together, yet an old Izakai is not the best option right now. I don't lose sight of his face when I spank him hard...yeah, there he goes: lips pouting, brows almost melting together, his cute cheeks getting chubby by contained anger, face turning a deep shade of red.

It's not even the best part, maybe I've said it before as an insult but, when he wears the usual Uchiha clan robe with those funny wide sleeves, his look turns out of one annoyed tiny penguin. Such a shame we tore our clothes off already. Even if, I couldn't say Izuna shirtless isn't a nice view either.

—Stop it.

—I'm being too obvious ain't I?

He doesn't look at me, sign that he feels deeply embarrassed, his voice softens as he speaks: —Yes, you're eating my very soul with your eyes Tobirama. So stop it before I tore your eyes off your eyelids. — I feel his hands on my shoulders, and there are sparks of saliva on his lips, he keeps pouting and I don't know what to do with the urge to carry him and fill his guts with caresses.

—That was my intention.

Sometimes I wonder why did we fell for the other in the first place. We are complete opposites, as in looks, as in battle, in quite habits and traditions, as for the blood in our veins, yet it seems that our souls claim their bond to be tied, I have to admit in battle we are equals, when we fight everything fits too well, strategy, strength and skills. Everyone compliments us, in the training fields I seek for his presence, a perfect rival, companion, and something I'd never admit to Hashirama or those who spread rumors: a perfect lover.

Throwing ourselves to the other like there is no tomorrow.

He crawls to my neck, his eyes catch my attention again, they're big and full of expression, I could lose myself in their darkness for eternity; claims a soft kiss from my lips.

—Tobirama, wait, we can't do this...

I don't want to think, just feel, he knows this, knows exactly how to take my guard down, and how to kill the damn atmosphere too.

—This. Is that what you meant before?

—No, I intend to say, **_here_**.

I let a sigh escape. —They ain't that near and we're supposed to be on a mission together, we're "investigating", remember?

Izuna's lips abandon mine for a moment to smile. —All right? I guess you're applying the 'this is my village so I can do whatever I want' rule?

—Not **_whatever_**. It's not my village either Izuna.

—Yet.

—Does that bother you? Why grant for me then?

We were so close I felt his body shiver. —Shinobis choose what is best for their interests. Even Uchihas can accept your leadership if you don't do something that makes them doubt.

—I doubt they are using you to get on a higher position but.

—But?

—You talk about them as if they weren't your kin.

Whatever the Uchihas intended to do, it was interfering with Izuna's calm, and for consequent, in mine so.

—They said rebels are showing up on Iwagakure, and there's been a lot of sickness in this area, people are still prerogative. Hashirama is powerful but old, and way too soft for politics.

—I never seek for the Hokage's position. —in fact, I was always trying to get away from the elders as much as possible, yet it seems they have immortal bodies, and I cannot run away forever.

—Neither do I and look at me, a smart ass with no chance to succeed you.

—Is that your way to compliment me?

Izuna shifted to a serious tone. —You said it yourself once, **we're** a village now, and I haven't attended a clan meeting since...well.

S_ince we are doing whatever this is. _Now I see, so it is about that, all those insecurities. —Cut it. Being too kind is not very proper from you, still, that doesn't answer my question either but I'm not taking any pressure for now.

In that instant we kiss, tearing apart each other's mouths with our teeth; my hands cup his bottom tightly, slide the underwear down to his knees, I've seen him naked many other times, but one never gets used to beauty once its seen, I can't help but blush like a teenager when I have him like this in my arms. My boner twitches inside my pants.

—Hm, yeah, yeah, just wanna obey 'what makes me utterly happy rule', huh?

—As I saw no intention to move on from the topic, I decided to give it a little push.

—Perhaps we should start talking about important matters instead of fuck, after all we are supposed to be doing that.

There's this thing about us, we didn't need much or any words, we could exchange looks for hours and get bored, annoyed, and pissed till the punching and lust takes over, again and again.

—Pay attention.

One squeeze to my member was enough to make my knees bulk. —Damn you...

—If you clench your teeth too much you might lose your charms before getting old, T-o-b-i.

His smile grows wider I smile with him as well.

_Tobi._ Not even brother risk to get that far.

—This is an old place, and we're on a mission—, I remove the last piece of my clothing and let them fall to the ground—poor souls those who come seeking for their own deaths—. It was nice to see him flush and open wide his cute mouth. As I stated before, once you witness true beauty, you never get used to its size.

—I'm gonna fuck you _so good._

—Oh! Go to hell Tobirama!

And as I said, I have done.

* * *

I wanted to write some TobiIzu lime for my birthday (I failed cause I had to edit a lot and I lost a day and a half but, eh, at least I accomplish).

This plot was originally going to be part of "Sex and Lust" collection, so I'm still on a duel with that, but the story length reassures me a little, as well as I'm known to write _pwp_ content sometimes XD

Hope you enjoy! 3


End file.
